degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-3575890-20150525093019
Okay seriously, I am kind of tired of seeing these comments bemoaning that all of this is for naught. I don’t want to see Sansa hurt any more than the next Sansa Stark fan, but I do not think this storyline is pointless, stunts Sansa’s growth, or ruins her character in any way. First of all, this storyline is for all intents and purposes adapted directly from the books. No, it’s not Jeyne Poole at the forefront of this, but that’s because she doesn’t exist on the show. Thus, the story arc has been handed over to Sansa instead because of Sophie’s acting talents and because the viewership is already emotionally invested in her. Otherwise, D&D aren’t making this up. So if you have beef with how this storyline is being written, take it up with GRRM. Second of all, Theon played a huge role in the original version of this storyline, so why should we expect that to be any different on the show? So far, this has been Sansa’s storyline more than it’s been his, which is a far cry from how it was in the books. So yes, you can argue that a female character is being abused to further a male character’s story arc, it was this same song and dance in the books too, and to a much greater extent. Plus, in the show’s case, this plot point could further the female character’s story arc even more, which I’ll get more into later. Third, D&D have completely toned this storyline down. The wedding night scene was so much worse in the book than on the show, and I can’t imagine how much more horrible it would have been if it had played out verbatim to the original scene. I surely would have lost my lunch. Thus far though, for all intents and purposes, the show’s version of this storyline (with of course, the exception of Sansa being switched with Jeyne) is pretty much aligned with the original version; just not nearly as graphic. But one thing the original storyline didn’t have, was a badass heroine refusing to surrender her agency. While she is powerless momentarily, her spirit has not been broken like Theon’s or Jeyne’s. Don’t get me wrong, Jeyne was obviously a very strong person to endure all that she did, and I’m not downplaying HER strength, but she was broken down into a timid, obedient husk of her former self. Hell, even Theon is too afraid to oppose Ramsay. But Sansa is a different case. While she is feigning submission, she is not submitting. She conspires to escape, grabs a fucking corkscrew to use against Ramsay the moment his back is turned, intentionally provokes him just for the satisfaction of getting to see his composure crumble even if there are painful repercussions to pay later, and this is only in the beginning stages. Sansa is a cheeky, snarky, little BAMF who has not forgotten for one moment who she is or the reason for why she agreed to this marriage, and she has just the tenacity to endure the worst of what Ramsay can muster without losing herself in the process. And then there’s the fact that Sansa actually has something to gain. It kind of irks me how people are dismissing this plot point as character regression on principle of that Sansa is back where she started - a powerless victim, and that much is true - but for one, Sansa never stopped being a victim, and two, Sansa has not regressed. She is still as strong and resilient as ever, and is essentially still playing the game of thrones, seeing this marriage as a necessary evil to pave the way to her taking back her home from her usurpers. She married Ramsay for a reason and it wasn’t because she was manipulated, pushed into it, or seduced. The timid, naive little girl that fell for a sociopath’s facade, and was passed from one Lannister to another without objection, IS no more, and Sansa is never going to revert back into her because she is not that same girl anymore and never can be again after all she’s been through. This time she is not just the pawn, but also ostensibly the player. She has a game-plan, and she will assure it comes to fruition. When this is all over, she could very well end up at her rightful place as warden of the North. I am not blindly defending D&D. There are a lot of choices they have made that I haven’t agreed with, but this was not one of them. As upset as I am by this story arc in the sense that it means my baby must suffer some more, I recognize that it holds significant potential to elevate Sansa to greater heights. Contrary to what this is being downplayed as by the masses, this isn’t just female abuse being thrown in for cheap shock value. There is a purpose to this in the grand scheme of Sansa’s overall story arc. If the desired outcome isn’t the end result, then we riot. But for now, we wait rooting for our princess in the meanwhile. I would like to to note that as awful as this storyline is, there is more empowerment for the victim and more purpose to this version of the story than there ever was in the original source material.